Ghost of the Past
by Tenshi 07
Summary: Frisk a hurt, blind, little girl runs away from the orphanage and finds herself in the depth of the Underground. Where she finds Chara, a ghost from Undertales past, and Frisks only chance of survival. (Blind cry babyish Frisk, Pacifist/Neutral Route) [Disclaimer - I don't own any of the Characters or Undertale in any way shape or form]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

If there was one thing that humans could almost universally agree on, it was a simple warning: "Stay away from Mount Ebott."

Located in the northern wildlands of the largest kingdom on Earth, it towered above the surrounding areas and seemed to gaze down at the kingdom below. To the casual observer, it wasn't worth noting much. Unusual height aside, Ebott had no distinct physical features. Numerous outcroppings and steep paths lined the slopes of the mountain, with trees practically covering every other surface. There was no snow-capped peak, no sharp spire at the top with unforgiving clouds, not even an unusual mist floating through the air to signify that something was dangerous about it.

The prospect of venturing up Ebott was popularly discussed among children who were either curious as to what could be found there or daring each other to step foot on the base of the landmass. Naturally, none of them had the nerve to ever go too far up, thus awarding it even greater intrigue. Sometimes, adults would discuss the mysterious place with each other as well when not otherwise occupied. Many of them could be just as easily excited by the secrecy of it all as those younger than them, and countless rumours of what Ebott held floated around the kingdom. Traversing the mountain was ostensibly banned by the government, but as the laws prohibiting its exploration were hardly upheld, it was in essence public property. And yet, very few citizens living near Ebott would ever dare to seriously consider having a look for themselves.

Put simply, the reasoning for this was the legend surrounding the mountain. Those who had been exiled from the kingdom of men, so it was said, relocated to the sprawling caves beneath the earth through Mount Ebott and spent the rest of their days there. Terrified locals believed that to this day, the vengeful spirits of the "Underlanders" were still down there, sealed away by a magical barrier but ready and willing to prey on the foolish and unlucky as those who would dare enter their domain. Indeed, several people had already scaled the mountain and were never heard from again, their souls presumably devoured by the guardians of Ebott.

Had you asked a knowledgeable enough historian, or perhaps an open-minded politician of the day, about the validity of such rumours, he or she would likely describe them as being "not untrue."

In actuality, the residents of Mount Ebott's caves were said to be not humans but monsters, a species of bizarre creatures mostly comprised of magic energy and possessing various powers. These beings had once ruled the earth alongside humans but were eventually seen as too dangerous to be allowed to remain with them. A great war broke out, ending with human victory and the monsters being trapped underground. Despite the fear of retaliation from whatever still remained there, every so often someone was curious enough to venture up the slopes of Mount Ebott.

 _ **And so this dark tale... begins**_


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 01, Don't leave me... Please**

Frisk's eyes blink open to meet her usual blindness. Did I die? Her body didn't ache like she had just fallen miles underground, her injuries from her frantic sprint were gone as well. However, she could still feel her hands and feet. Slowly sitting up she felt the ground around her to see what she had fallen on, _are these... flowers?_ the texture was soft, smooth and feathery, like flowers.

An echoing screech filled my ears, causing a pounding in my head, cringing in pain I brought my hands to my ears to try and block out the sound "Please stop" I whispered weakly from the pain in my head. The screeching sound slowly died down, allowing my head and ears a break from the pain. "Thank you" I mumbled quietly clutching my head.

"Your, awake... Um... need some help?" A female voice said softly in front of me. I give a weak nod in response, my head hurting too much to properly form words. I feel a hand grab hold of mine before roughly bring me to my feet.

I wobbled a bit, not letting go of the girl's hand. "Th-thank you, um..."

The girl gives a deep sigh of annoyance "It's Chara my name is Chara"

"Oh thank you Chara, my name's Frisk. Um... C-could you please d-describe where we are?"

"Why not just look for yourself?" I could hear the agitated tone in her voice, causing me to flinch back a bit.

"I-I can't... I'm b-blind" I didn't hear Chara say anything, instead, I heard footsteps start walking away from me. "P-please don't leave me... You don't have to do anything just please don't leave me" I felt tears start falling down my face in desperation. "I don't want to be alone... Please don't leave me."

Chara's footsteps stopped, I said nothing more as I curled up on the floor crying. A heavy exhale, and Chara's footsteps got closer. "We are in a dark cavern, with a really tall ceiling. You probably fell landed on the bed of flowers which is located at the centre of the cavern." My tears stopped falling, as I slowly uncurled myself. "You can come with me, and I will explain your surroundings to you but, that's it. Don't expect anything else." I nodded quickly as I wiped my tears away. Standing up, I started walking to where I had heard Chara's voice. I felt a hand grab onto mine before roughly pulling me to my right.

"Thank you" she doesn't reply before I feel her start walking forward. I start walking with her. "Where are we going?" I asked timidly.

I feel her shrug "I don't know, but we can't stay here forever... We are approaching some pillars, that form an entrance to a new room."

"Thank you," I say meekly.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" The sudden voice startled me causing to let out a scream of terror. _What did this voice just say he was a flower, he definitely sounded very short... Maybe the fall had actually killed her._

"Oh... Good lord this is going to get annoying fast. It's a flower, sitting in a patch of grass. It has a face, and it's smiling."

"Hm... You're new to the underground, aren'cha? Golly, you look so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do." Frisk raised an eyebrow. This flower was incredibly friendly, too friendly. She could hear the stress the flower put in his voice like it wasn't truly real. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do." I start to feel a little uncomfortable and tighten my grip on Chara's hand. "Ready? Here we go!"

 _Wait ready for what?_ I thought before I felt my heartbeat quicken, as my whole body felt like it was being crushed. _A-ah! What is he doing?!_ I gasp clutching my chest with one hand. The other squeezing Charas hand tightly. Soon the soul-sucking feeling seemed to ebb away, as I fell a something smooth and soft pulsating every few seconds in my hand.

I look to Chara for an explanation, "The room has gotten a lot darker, and in your hand is a red heart."

"See that heart?" Flowey spoke again his voice seeming far to ardour after what had just happened. I hear Chara give a slight chuckle at Flowey's choice of words. "That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!" Frisk fear start to swell inside as Flowey continued. "Your soul starts off fragile but can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for?" He asked, pretending to predict one of my questions. "Why, Love, of course!"

"You really don't want any LOVE, It's a misleading name," Chara says, as I look at her confused.

"You want some Love, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you! Down here, Love is shared through... Little white...'Friendliness pellets. Are you ready? Get as many as you can!" The sudden sound of whizzing caused me to flinch back a bit, as Chara tugged me to the right, I winced as I felt a 'Friendliness pellets' graze my ear.

"Hey buddy, you missed them," Flowey said in a more darker and agitated voice, as I started to feel scared.

"Let's try again, okay?" I nodded fearfully, not liking where this was going. Again the sound whizzing passing her ear, but Chara yanked her out of the way sound as it passed my ear along with the rest of the pellets.

"Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE BULLETS!" Flowery yelled, then noticing his mistake he added, "I- I mean Friendliness Pellets!" I jumped at the sudden demonic change in his voice. _So their bullets... meant to kill... not... 'Friendliness pellets._

"You know what's going on here, don't you?" I couldn't reply as I felt, terror and pain override my desire to talk, tears started to leak through my shut eyes Charas hand slipped throw my shaking hands, as I crumbled to the cold stone floor.

"You just wanted to see me suffer." I shook my head as my shoulders started to shake, as my face was raked with tears. I tried to say something but I felt my voice fail as I had become overcome with fear.

I kept shaking in fear, as I felt arms close around me from behind and a head on my shoulder, causing me to freeze in fear. "Shh... It's ok, everything is going to be ok, I-I will protect you" Chara wisped comfortingly. I felt my fear start to slowly ebb away as Chara continued to whisper words of protection in my ear. The sound of whizzing noises filled the air.

"DIE!" With that word, cruel laughter and whizzing noises filled the air.

I braced myself for the incoming attack but was met with nothing. Feeling confused I asked Chara in shaky breath what had happened. The sound of crackling flames caused me to shriek in surprise as I froze up in fear again.

"Hey, it's alright Flowey was attacked by some sort of fire magic and left underground" Chara explained, soothingly as she got up, before helping me to stand.

The sound of muffled footsteps caught my attention. I take a step back before a gentle voice calls out "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." I flinch, this voice sounded concerned, compassionate, and even genuine, but after what had just happened I wasn't sure what wanted to kill me and what didn't.

"Um, yeah. A lady in a purple dress is here. She has long goat-ears, and is covered in white fur," I hear Chara say from behind me? "She won't try to kill you...".

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." I eased up a bit when she mentioned that she was a caretaker. The word seemed to have reminded me of the caretakers in the orphanage, specifically the nurse who had held the same compassion in their voice as Toriel.

"I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time." her footfall came closer and closer, I stood my ground, Toriel's footsteps seemed to be slightly muffled on the stone floor. Like she was wearing socks? Her footsteps stopped. "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." Trusting Chara that she wouldn't hurt me I hesitantly reached my hand out towards the voice. I felt myself-flinch slightly as a fuzzy hand grabbed mine. Before gently pulling me forward, I stumbled behind her "This way."

 _Wait where was Chara!_ I Was about to shout out to her when I felt her hand on my shoulder, telling me that she was still here. I continue to walk forward being lead by Toriel, as I heard the sound crunching underfoot, I make a confused sound which seems to alert Chara.

"Oh, right you enter a new room, the walls are purple, and the floor is also purple. There are some dead leaves on the ground, and ahead of you are some stairs that lead to the entrance some ruins." Chara says as we continue into the Ruins.

 _ **The sound of crunching leaves and Chara's voice fills my heart with determination.**_

After I almost tripped up the stairs, we walked into a third room. "Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins." Toriel said as she let go of my hand. The sound of clicking noises echo around the room, I start to feel scared that Toriel was going to attack me. Five clicks, on the last one she heard a door open.

"It's alright, she just walked over some tiles and flipped a lever, Everything is still purple, oh and there is a sign on the wall." Chara states.

"The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys." Toriel says completely unaware of my little panic attack. "One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them"

"Yes, oh blind one, adjust yourself to the 'sight' of them" Chara snickered much to my dismay. "Toriel has left the room by the way."

"What does the sign say?"

"It says: 'Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk, not the middle road.' It's the key to the puzzle. You can't step on the middle tiles" Chara says when I look confused. "Can we continue now?" I give a timid nod in response as Chara takes my hold of my hand and leads me to the next room.

"This room has vines on the walls, with two signs and some marking on the wall, there are three switches, a bridge over a river and Toriel is a few steps in front of you." She says as we enter the room.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches."

"Like I said, don't expect anything else" Chara chuckled, as she let go of my hand.

Dread filled me, when Chara said this, "Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip." _Great._ I felt one of Toriel's soft paw-like hand take mine, as she leads me forward, the sound of wood underfoot, and the light trickling sound of running water indicates that we were on a bridge. "Alright child, flip the switch." Toriel lets go of my sweaty palms, leaving me to start panicking silently. Gulping I nervously put my hands out in front of me as I cautiously walk forward.

"M-My child... the switch, Is the other way. Oh, dear did I not mark it enough?" She mumbled.

I heard Chara started to laugh hard at this, as my face flushed with embarrassment and I turned around, I started walking again be for my hands hit a rough stone wall, living my hands on the wall I started walking to my right in search of the switch. I kept walking for a bit my hand got caught on some vines, I heard Chara laugh again as I unhooked my hands. I want to curl up and cry at how humiliating this was, but I held back my tears and kept looking for the switch. Soon I felt a switch with a chalky like substance on it. I start to pull the switch Chara's words came to mind, there were three switches what if I want supposed to pull this one but one of the other three. Deciding against pulling it, I kept going but I felt no other switches. I kept going forward until I slipped on a rather wet piece of ground and fell into some shallow water.

I felt my eyes prick with tears, as Chara's laughing filled my ears, and with it similar memories, of other kids making fun of her. "Oh, oh dear, you were so close... are you alright?" I heard Toriel's muffled footsteps hurry over before she pulled me out of the water. I nodded shivering as I felt my wet close cling to me. I heard Toriel sigh "Let's... just skip this one." I heard Toriel walk away before I heard a click and she returned taking hold of my hand. I sneezed and sniff loudly as I brought a hand up to get rid of the tears that felt like they were going to fall.

"Do not be upset my child, I'm sure you'll do better on the next one."I forced a small smile at her words before, I felt Toriel started to walk, I followed her as she led me over the water I had just fallen in and let go of my hand once we reached the end of the bridge.

"There are two switches, one of them is labelled, pull that switch, my child." I felt Toriel gently nudge me in a direction, taking that as a hint to start in this direction. I felt my uneasiness from earlier return.

"The switch is over here!" I heard Chara say in front of me. I looked in her direction and was about to walk towards her when I the sound of her laughter filled my head, doubt-fills me, as the laugh continued to echo in my head. _She's just trying to get me to do something dumb again, isn't she?_ I thought as I started walking to the right of her voice instead.

I felt the cool hard surface of the rock wall, as I started searching it for a switch. "It's not that one" Chara said as my hands ran over a switch.

Ignoring Chara's voice a started to pull before Toriel's voice stopped me "No no no, you want to press the other switch..." I blushed in embarrassment.

"Idiot I told you it was over here." I whimpered at the harshness of her voice before I followed her voice over to the other switch. I kept walking forward until I felt Chara's hand roughly grab onto mine before bringing it over to another switch. "Here press this."

I give a timid nod before pressing the switch, a click filled the room, as Toriel's muffled footsteps approached me. "Splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room." Toriel said, with a small underlying tone of worry. I heard Toriel's muffled footsteps start walking away from me.

Chara still holding my hand leads me after them. "As a human living in the underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy," _There's a dummy?_ I felt a slight pain in my chest like what had happened with Flowey but this was less painful. Before It stopped and a soft beating heart-shaped object was in my hands as the 'fight' commenced.

"You encounter a dummy," Chara said dryly amused.

"U- um, hello? How are you doing, today?" I stuttered slightly unsure what to talk about. My face felt hot from embarrassment. A silence ensured after before the sound of clapping caused me to jump.

"Ah, very good! You are very good," I feel happy at my small victory. Before Chara starts pulling me along to another room. _How many rooms are there?_ I started shivering slightly. _And when was my cloth going to dry?_ I asked myself as I clenched the heart to my chest, as it glowed with heat. I felt the heart soon retreat into my body, taking its glorious heat away with it, leaving me colder than before.

"There is another puzzle in this room… I wonder if you can solve it?" Toriel mumbled as they entered another room.

"There's a path on the floor, and a sighing saying 'The western room is the eastern rooms blueprint.' There's a floor made of spikes in front of Toriel,"

After taking a sharp right turn I heard the sound of a frog croak, and my heart appeared in my hand. _Does that mean this frog?_ (being down here without the ability to see who knows what it is) _is a threat?_ I felt something sharp and painful hit my arm, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Don't just sit there move!" Chara yelled, as the sound of whatever had hit me before filled the air. The sound of the frog croaking filled me with dread. Just how big was this thing? Pain shot up my back, which caused me to trip over my own feet and land face first on the ground clutching my 'heart' to my chest in fear. Bracing my self I waited for the inevitable pain. Nothing came. Lifting my head I heard the sound of Toriel's soft footprints walking towards me.

"Thank you," I said as I picked my self off of the floor.

"You surrender too easily" Chara grumbled. _She was right I am utterly helpless down here. I'm such a baby._

"Are you alright my child?"

"Y-yer I-I'm fine," I said, trying to ignore, my feelings of uselessness. I felt Toriel grab my hand, before gently pulling me forward.

"There is a puzzle but... I think I will guide you through it." Toriel said as the smell of steal filled my nose. We kept walking till a shink nose filled the air. _We are walking on spiked pressure plates!_ This thought filled me with fear as I tightened my grip on Toriel's hand. It wasn't until the sound stopped, and the ground felt like stone and not metal, that I loosened my death grip on Toriel's hand. "The puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now..." I hear Chara scoff at this as Toriel lets go of my hand.

"Oh yes, these puzzles have been so difficult. It's so hard to flip a few switches and the frog and dummy, oh my, how hard." Chara remarks snidely.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child. However… I have a difficult request to ask of you…. I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." Suddenly the sound of Toriel's muffled steps took off and I couldn't figure out where she was. I stood there for a few seconds the fear of being alone starts to creep up her spine again.

A few tears threatened to fall as I stood there. "Don't be scared, you baby. Just walk forwards." Chara says starting to grow rather frustrated. "There is nothing in front of you the room is completely bare," Chara said her annoyance at me increasing. I nodded before running forward blindly before I lose my balance and fall over flat on my face. "What the hell, there's nothing there!" Chara started laughing. I do nothing but lay their pathetically, "Come on" Chara said before picking up one of my hands and leading me to my feet, I grip her hand a bit tighter as she leads me across the room.

"Toriel came out from behind a pillar," I explain, relief fills me. _Toriel hadn't abandoned me._

"Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise… To test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself" I felt my anxiety from earlier. (As much as she was glad Chara was there she wasn't exactly the kindest person), and also the fear of a monster or worse Flowey finding her scared her. _Maybe I could see if I could go with her?_ I was about to voice my thought before Toriel cut me off "... I have an idea." The sound of rustling cloth caught my attention for a few seconds. "I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call." The feel of smooth plastic landed in my hand.

I opened it quickly to find out that it was a simple flip phone. I _t's not in braille... How am I supposed to use this? I could ask Chara... "and I will explain your surroundings to you but, that's it. Don't expect anything else."... I could guess where each button was that was if it followed the regular number format and that the large square button at the top was 'call'._

"Be good, alright?" I nodded, as the sound of Toriel's steps quickly left.

"She's gone," Chara says plainly. I look down disappointed before starting to sit down where I was standing. "What are you doing?"

"Um... Sitting" I ask confused

"I mean why"

"She said to stay here," I said

"And yet, we're obviously not doing that,"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not waiting for her. And I will leave you if you don't follow." Chara said before her footsteps started walking away from me. _Please don't go..._ "I'm going" Chara calls faintly... "And I'm gone"

I sit there quietly as I felt the atmosphere start to crawl up on me. Dripping, cracking, and other noises, increased my growing anxiety. "Wait I called out..." Springing to my feet I ran in where I thought she had gone. It didn't take long before I ran into something soft and fell forward.

"Ouch... That hurt" Chara said her voice sounded annoyed and amused. It took me awhile for me to figure out what had just happened. In my desperate attempt to chase after Chara I had run into her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you... Just please don't leave me" Desperation had crawled into my voice as I clung to the girl.

"Hey, I wasn't going to leave you, and I don't plan to anytime soon," Chara said soothingly rubbing my back. We lay there for awhile Chara's hand stroking my back as I cried into her, we stayed like that until I had calmed down and slowly crawled of off her. "Come on let's go" I nodded timidly. Chara took my hand and led me to the next room.

 _ **Chara's soothing words fill my once scared mind with determination.**_


	3. Chapter 02

**Chapter 02, I didn't mean to hurt you... I'm sorry**

The sound of the phone Toriel gave me caught me off guard, I stop walking and start fumbling with the phone I pressed the large button in hopes it worked. I sighed in relief when Toriel's voice came throw. "Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you?" She asks.

I look worriedly at Chara.

"Just say no"

"...No," I say I start to feel a little guilty for lying to her like that.

"Good. There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?" She hangs up.

 _What are we going to do about the puzzles?_ I was about to voice this thought when Chara cut me of "I already know the answers to all the puzzles, they shouldn't have changed since I..." _I look at Chara in confusion since what?_

"Ribbit, Ribbit" the sudden voice startled me causing me to drop the phone. "Hello human"

"It's the same frog that attacked us before," Chara says defensively.

"Um... H-hello" I whimper, _please don't attack me, please don't attack me._

"Hello, human, let me give you some advice. If you act a certain way or fight until you almost defeat someone… they might not what to battle you. If a monster does not want to fight you, please… use some mercy, human. Ribbit." After the frog said that frog hopped away.

I kneel on the ground and start searching for the phone. "Hay Chara... Could you um, describe the room for me please."

"O right, there are lots of leaf piles in here. A doorway leads up, and there's also a doorway down and to the right." Chara explains as she leads me to what I presume to the doorway. "In this room, there is a candy bowl. it says ' take one.' Will you take a piece of candy?"

"Um... sure?" I say as I reach for the bowl, and take a single candy.

"You gone take another?"

"N-no, it said to only take one"

"dang," Chara says half-heartedly. I smile in triumph, as Chara takes my hand and we leave the room. "Whimsun approaches," Chara says offhandedly.

The sound of fluttering comes with Chara's off-handed statement. I tense up preparing for an attack as my heart appears on my chest. Then I freeze in confusion _is it whimpering?_ "Ar-" I was about to ask if it was alright when the Whimsun suddenly bursts into tears and its flapping started to sound far off "Was it something I did?" I ask sad that I may have scared the poor creature

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, it was a Whimsun they look like a ghost with, wings and antennae. They are rather sensitive... You earned 0 XP and 0 gold." Chara says as she gently pulls me along.

"It's a new room." _That wasn't too bad, right?_ "There are cracks in the floor all down the middle, though. And a slot on either side of the room." Chara says as she slows down. We start to slowly walk to the other side of the room when the sound of the floor cracking causes me to stiffen. Suddenly air rushes to my face, as we start falling. I land with a thud, onto a pile of dead leaves, and Chara.

"Are you alright" I call out in alarm quickly crawling my way off of them.

"I'm fine, what about you?"

I wince slightly in pain "I'll be fine..." I say not wanting to bother her, any more than I already have.

"We're in a room with lots of leaves down the middle, there are two exits, one to the left and one to the right. We should go through the one on the right," Chara says hastily. I nod quickly as I try to get to my feet only to wince and crumble back to the ground again. I cry out in as pain shoots through my left leg, a few tears fall, as the pain in my leg slowly subsides to a dull thud. "Are you alright?" Chara says concerned as I feel her hand on my shoulder.

"I-I must have hurt my ankle," I say whimpering from the pain.

"hear grab on to my shoulder," I do as Chara says as she brings an arm around my back. "Let's get going and find something to help you with that" Chara says as we slowly walk, to the door on the right.

We walk in silence as we emerge in the upper room, on the right side of the cracked floor. The phone suddenly rings again, I reach for it and press the large button at the top again. "Hello? This is Toriel. For no reason in particular… Which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?" Toriel asks.

"Cinnamon," Chara says. As I answer butterscotch.

"Oh, I see. Thank you very much." Toriel hangs up.

"Butterscotch?" Chara ask.

"It's really yummy."

"But over cinnamon?" Chara askes.

Before I can answer the phone rings again. "Hello, this is Toriel. You do not DISLIKE cinnamon, do you? I know what your preference is, but… Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?" She asks. I don't have time to answer, "Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way." She hangs up.

"She didn't give us a chance to answer," I say in confusion.

Chara shrugs apparently not bothered by it in the slightest.

We enter another room. "There's a sign on the wall, and a rock sitting by an upraised tile. A wall of spikes is blocking the exit." We walk to the sign and Chara reads, "Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them." Chara leads me to a rock "you need to try and push this,"

I start to push to rock with my right hand, as my other is still holding no to Chara. The rock flys forward, and a sicking crack fill the room, as I scream out as pain shoots through my ankle, and I collapse to the floor. Tears fly down my face, as Chara hugs me in comfort.

The pain starts to ebb away, as I calm down. Chara stops hugging me and is slowly stroking my head. "Are you alright" Worry was dripping from her voice.

I take a deep breath as the pain leaves me, "I... I'm f-fine" I answer breathlessly. I lay there for awhile.

"You ready to go?" Chara asked as I feel a hand grip mine. I give a weak nod in response before allowing Chara to bring me to my feet. I slowly put some pressure on my left leg to find that it no longer hurt. "How's your leg?"

"The pains still there but not as noticeable as before."

"You should eat some of that candy you got earlier it will help with healing." Confusion fills me as I look at Chara's general direction. "Monster food can help with healing. I nod and fish the candy out of my pocket before taking the wrapper off and plopping it in my mouth. It tasted very non-liquorice like, I frowned in slight disappointment. _That's just cruel I like liquorice._ I pout softly before Chara starts leading me out of the room. _Apparently, the spikes had disappeared while I was screaming._ "Froggit hoppes up close."

I tense up in fear, remembering what happened last time. The sound of whizzing feels the air, as I dive to my left, the whizzing sound passing right through where I was. The sound continues, as I scramble to my feet.

I start running forward "Stop!" I stop and the whizzing sound zips right in front of me. "Duck" I listen to Chara's voice and take to the floor. The sound goes right over the top of me. Slowly the whizzing sound slows down. "The Froggit has stopped attacking, now your turn."

"Um... your skin looks nice?" I say unsure of what its skin looks like.

Frogget coaks in reply. Whizzing fill the air again. I start running again, "go to your right," Chara says urgently. I go to move but I was to slow, pain shoots through my shoulder causing me to fall to the ground. I hear a large amount of whizzing coming from my left. I feel a hand grab my arm before rushing to my left.

Tears form at the brims of my silvery eyes, as I shake in fear. The sound comes closer as the hand holds me down, I squirm trying to get out when, my ears fill with the sound of whizzing, narrowly passing over me. The hand pinning me down brings me to my feet and we start 'fleeing'. "Frogget looks at you before jumping away. You earn 0 exp and 2 gold, congrats were rich." Chara says sarcastically.

I crumble to the fool breathlessly. "Thank you, thank you" I whisper over and over again, my heart is raging in my chest, as I take a deep breath to calm down. Chara says nothing as she helps me to my feet.

"... I'll help you dodge the attacks, only because you can't and this is taking up time," Chara says in what seemed to be a fake annoyance.

"T-thank you Chara" I reply timidly glade that Chara was going to help me some more. Chara takes my hand and leads me to the next room.

"It's a puzzle, the floor is all cracked. I would let you do this on your own, but considering what happened last time you fell, I think I will just guide you through it." Chara places my hands on her shoulder. "Stay close, and don't step on my heels" Chara warns, as we start walking.

"Um... I-if you don't mind me asking... How do you know which way to go?" I ask hesitantly.

"The puzzles haven't changed from way back when, so the answers are all the same," Chara answers offhandedly. I say nothing else as I concentrate on walking. "We're done" I relax my hands and take them off of Chara's shoulders. Chara takes my hand and we continue to the next room.

"Ok, now we're in a room that is similar to the one two rooms over. There's a river with a bridge covered and spikes and three grey rock and pressure plates." Chara says as we start walking into the room. Chara places my hand on a cool, hard surface. "Push this until you hear a click.

I give a timid nod and push, It takes a lot of effort but after a while a click echoes around the room and I stop. I lean on the Rock breathing heavily. "O-one down... T-two more to go."

"Come on" Chara pulls me to the next rock. I wait for a few seconds to catch my breath before I start to push again. _How far is this rock from the plate?_ I ask myself as my muscles scream at me to stop. I stay determined and keep pushing. Clink. I slump down in relief. We wait a bit before I get up and Chara takes me to the last one. A weird squishing noise alerts me to the presence of a monster. "Moldsmal has blocked the way!" Chara warns as she pulls me back a step.

"C-Chara, w-what do I do?"

"Lie on the ground, and don't move"

"Wh-what?" _H-how is that going to help?_

Get out of the way "Chara throws me back, I land on the ground in pain. "Stay still don't move" Chara demands sternly. I sniffle a bit and a few tears threaten to fall, but a stay still and do as Chara said. The monster squished closer to her and blurbed happily, nuzzling her face before squishing away. "It's gone... You know if you want this to work out you're going to need to trust me." Chara said as she helped me to my feet.

A gross gelatin slime had stuck to my face, a grimace of disgust and whipped it off, _this is disgusting._ "I k-know, I... I'll try" I say feeling defeated and disgusted.

"Anyway, you 'won' you earned 0 XP and 1 gold! This brings our total to 3 gold. Amazing." Chara leads me to the second rock. I go to push is but a sudden voice causes me to leap back in fright.

"WHOA there, pardner!" I look around frantically trying to find the source of the to close voice.

"It's the rock," Chara whispers.

"Who said you could push me around?" The rock says.

"Um... C-could you please m-move?" I ask as politely as I can.

"HMM? So you're ASKIN' me to move over? Okay, just for you, pumpkin." The sound of the rock sliding against the floor, last a few seconds, but no click. I nudge it a little. "Hmm? you want me to move some more? Alrighty, how's this?" The sound starts up again, it lasts a few seconds longer than the last one but, there was still no click.

"It's moved in the wrong direction," Chara says helpfully.

"W-wrong direction"

"HMM? That was the wrong direction?" It asks. "Okay, think I got it." The rock starts moving again, click, shink. _That must be the last step to the puzzle._

"Come on" Chara takes my hand again and leads me over to where the spikes. Chara suddenly pulls me back roughly, as I am flung to the floor causing pain to shoot up my ass at having hit the floor again. Shink, _the spikes must have reappeared._

"What the hell! Do you want me to kill you!" Chara yells angrily.

 _Oh God, what did I do?_ I whimper in fear at Chara's outrage. "I-I'm sorry" I whisper quietly. "W-what ever I-I d-did... I-I didn't mean to" I whimper, tears start to fall down my face as my shoulders shack.

"Frisk," Chara says gently, I feel her put her hands on my shoulders. "Frisk it isn't your fault, I was just angry at the Rock that's all. You did nothing wrong" Chara says as she pulls me in for a small hug. I nod into her shoulder. "Come on let's go move the rock and continue to the next room." I let her help me up as I use a hand to wipe away my tears.

We both walk over to the rock, "Hmm? You wanted me to STAY there?" I nod. "You're giving me a real workout," It says, and moves onto the switch. We cautiously walk over the bridge, I cling to Chara the entire time certain spikes will pop up at any moment. Chara says nothing at my cling and me continue forward.

We enter a new room. "There's a mouse hole and a table with some cheese on it." We hear a mouse squeak. We choose to investigate the cheese on the table. "This cheese has been here quite a long time. It's stuck to the table…" Chara remarks in disgust. I scrunch my nose in disgust as the smell of rotten cheese enters it. We both continue to the next room deciding that there was nothing really important in here.

We enter the next room which is filled with the sound of ZZZ. "There's a ghost lying on the floor, blocking our way," Chara says.

"ZZZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZZZ… are they gone yet?... ZZZZZZZZ…"

"This ghost keeps saying 'Z' out loud repeatedly, pretending to sleep. It's being a nuisance, and blocking our progress. I hate it already. Also, I hate the letter 'Z' now." Chara grumbles quietly to herself in annoyance. I smile slightly. "Should we move it with force?" I don't reply not really knowing what to do."The answer is yes. Yes, we should." _Why ask if you are going to do it anyway?_ "Here comes Napstablook".

"Napstablook, doesn't seem to have a sense of humour..." Chara says pulling me to the right, as the sound of sizzling enters my ears, Whatever this is, I can't hear it! If Chara wasn't here I would be dead. I shiver a little at the prospect.

"Oh, I'm REAL funny…" It responds and begins to cry. A sudden faint smell of ectoplasm permeates the vicinity.

"Try and say something nice to it"

"Um... Y-you can do it" I say as confidently as I can.

"heh…" The ghost says. "really not feeling up to it right now, sorry." I feel a bit sympathetic for it.

"Napstablook looks just a little bit better." I try and tell Napstablook a joke, "heh heh..."

"Nabstablook... Wants to show you something?" Confusion fills me, _what does it want to show me?_ "His tears are going up, to make…"

"I call it 'dapper blook'," He says. "do you like it…"

"Oh, it's a hat!" Chara says helpfully "Napstablook eagerly awaits your response."

"It's nice," I say simply not entirely sure what a dapper is or what it looks like.

"Napstablook has stopped fighting."

"oh… I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around… but today I met somebody nice…" The ghost says. "...oh, I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way"

"He's gone," Chara says. "Finally."

"Be nice. His hat was neat," I say

"You couldn't even see his hat," Chara says confused

"No... But I'm sure it was" I answer simply

"Yer sure... There's a doorway to your right, and one straight ahead"

"Which one do we take?"

"The one to the right" Chara says as she leads to it. "There's a sign and three Froggits in this room,"

"Um. W-what do the s-signs say?" I ask hesitantly.

"It says: 'Did you miss it? Spider Bake Sale down and to the right. Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders!' ... I refuse flat out it is utterly disgusting." Chara says as she tugs me along after her.

"Ribbit, ribbit,"

I tense is it going to attack. "It's not going to attack" Chara says comfortingly. "It's just whining about how his friend never listen to him whenever he talks," Chara says as she guides me to the end of the room. "We pass another frog "It's muttering something about four frogs in a room with only three frogs." Chara leads me to the exit and we stop as we pass another frog.

"Ribbit, ribbit"

"This information is slightly helpful I guess... The frog said ''I have heard that you are quite merciful, for a human… Surely you know by now a monster wears a YELLOW name when you can SPARE it. What do you think of that?"

"T-that's very h-helpful," I say timidly afraid that it might attack.

"It is rather helpful. Remember, sparing is just saying that you won't fight. Maybe one day, you'll have to do it even if their name isn't yellow," Chara translates.

"T-thank you C-Chara"

"For what?" Chara says sounding confused.

"W-well you didn't h-have to translate what they said so... T-thankyou"

"Your welcome?" Chara said sounding even more confused. We begin to walk to the exit of the room, but are stopped by a FIGHT! "Migosp crawled up close!" Chara says pulling me back a bit.

I decided to try what the frog had said in the last room, "I-I don't want to fight" I say scared that it will just straight up attack us.

"La la~ Just be yourself~," It says. It worked! I sigh in relief.

"Migosp doesn't have a care in the world," Chara explains. "Congrats you won! You earned 0 XP and 2 gold." Chara says sarcastically.

The phone suddenly rings, causing me to jump in fright. As Chara groans loudly. "Hello? I just realized that it has been a while since I have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Someday you might see something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pockets for that." Toriel hangs up. We finally exit the frog room.

"New room. There looks like 6 different cracked spots, all spread out. A slot is to your right. Spikes block the exit. A switch must be down one of the holes." I shiver at the thought of falling. "Come on," Chara says gently leading forward. "The switch should be down here," Chara says as we stop, presumably in front of one of the holes.

I nod slowly, fear starting to creep up my spine _I don't want to fall, I don't want to fall._ I think hopefully that I wont have to. I start to shiver unconsciously. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hay it's alright you'll be fine," Chara says gently. "Here clime on my back."

I look unsure of her request until I feel her hands guide mine to her shoulders. "A-are you sure..."

"Positive... Your rather light" Chara states as she helps me onto her back. "Now hold on tight." I nod and wrap my arms around her giving her a 'hug'. "Ready" I don't have time to respond as a sudden weightlessness takes me. I scream in terror and tighten my grip around Chara, burying my face in her back.

The weightlessness leaves as I here Chara give a slight grunt. I slowly get of off Chara trembling in fear, a few tears sliding down my cheeks. I feel a set of arms wrap around me giving me a small hug.

"It's ok the fall is over now," Chara said a hand gently stroking my head. As I shake my fear of on her shoulder.

Once I had calmed down Chara led me to the switch, I pressed it and an audible shink, could be heard. Chara led me back to the main room, before leading me to a new room.

"New room. There's three pillars and a lever next to each one. A sign to the right." Chara says. "The sign says: 'The far door is not an exit. It simply marks a rotation in perspective."

I feel confused "W-what does i-it mean?"

"I'll explain it in the next room," Chara replies as she leads me to the next room. "We're in another room with three pillars with three levers. It's not the same room, though, the layout is different, and there are spikes blocking the exit." I start to get confused. "Here let me explain. This room is similar to the last one except 'rotated'. We have to push a button and the spikes will go down."

"So what b-button do we p-push?"

"There is a sign at the end of the room that will tell us," Chara explains as she leads me to the sign. "It says 'If you can read this, press the blue switch'" _Why did it have to be a colour puzzle?_ I whine in sadness. "The blue switch is this way," Chara says as she guides me to my right. "Loox drew near! He will go away if you don't pick on him" Chara says helpfully.

"I-I don't want to pick on you" I whisper giving it a kind smile.

Loox doesn't attack "Finally someone gets it." It says before it walks away.

I press the switch Chara had guided me to, and a faint clicking noise could be heard. We go through the previously blocked doorway, and into another room. "This room is pretty much the same as the last two just rotated again." Chara says as she leads me forward a bit. "The sign says 'If you can read this, press the red switch.' The switch is across the room from where we are now." Chara says as she starts leading me across the room.

We don't get attacked, which fills me with relief. Chara has me push the switch that she leads me to, and the faint sound of clicking before a shink fills my ears signalling that the spikes are gone. The exit the room, Chara explains that again the room looks similar than the last one and that the sign says that we should press the green switch. We start to head over when.

"A pair of Vegetoids emerge from the earth," Chara says in alarm. "The Vegetoids offer a healthy meal" _That didn't sound so bad._ I thought before the sound of whizzing fills the air, and I am reminded of Flowey's 'Friendliness Pellets'. Chara tightnes her hand on my hand as she pulls me after her in a run. Chara stops and causing me to run into her. She pushes me down as wizzing buzzes over my head. I feel two pellets hit my right arm. And I can feel blood start to drip down. A few tears fall from the pain, but I ignore them as Chara hasty helps me to my feet before we start to run.

"One down one to go," Chara says heavily. I few more pellets hit me and I cry out in pain. Chara slows down a bit and so do I. I can feel blood dripping from my hand and a bruise on my stomach and face. My legs hurt from the sudden running and I could feel a few cuts on them as well. "Finally they're gone," Chara says in relief breathing heavily. I slump to the ground in pain "Frisk... Oh, my God, Frisk are you ok... Frisk, Oh God I didn't mean to hurt you... I'm sorry" I could hear a soft whimper.

"I-I'm fine" I cry out softly as tears fall from my eyes, I feel Chara pick me up. She takes my hand and pushes a button before, lying me against a wall. I feel Chara's soft hands tending to my wounds. All the while she kept saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" as I slowly start to black out.


	4. Chapter 03

**Chapter 03, I don't want to leave you...**

It mustn't be dark yet as the sound of kids playing outside could be heard from my room. I felt tempted to go outside and lay on the cool ground basking in the sun's warmth to be rather tempting thoughts, thoughts that were ignored as I was 'grounded'. So I just sat there basking in the small sliver of sunlight trickling through my window. It felt so nice, peaceful even. _I_ _wouldn't mi-_ My thoughts were cut of as the door banged open and a heavy of set footsteps marched over to me.

"I hope you're ready for your punishment you ungrateful" I deep, voice growled venomously as terror seized me.

 _ **Do you remember the reason you fell down here... It wasn't a happy one.**_

I wake up with a start, everything hurts. My muscles ache and a numbing throb pulsates from my left arm. I go to sit up but a weight on my chest stops me. I try to lift my lift arm, but pain shoots through it. I stop and bit back a scream, a silent tear of pain dripping down my face. I try my right arm. The muscles hurt, but other than that I don't feel any major pain. I move the arm to find out what's on my chest. I feel a solid smooth, soft surface. _W-what is this?_ I move my hand a bit more until I feel an ear, followed by a face, nose and mouth... Realisation hit me, _I-Is this C-Chara?_

"C-Chara?" I breathe out softly. She doesn't move. I can feel her soft breathing on my palm indicating that she was asleep. I move my left arm to my right one to find my sleeve rolled up to my elbow. Running my hand over the arm I notice a few small bumps, and scrapes, and a large fresh gash running down to my wrist. It was deep enough that it would most definitely scar, but not deep enough to render the arm useless. Thin strips of unevenly cut fabric were tightly wrapped around it preventing it from opening any wider, and any blood from coming out. _I sigh just another scar to add to the collection._

I put my hand back down on top of Chara's back and leave it resting there when I notice a soft woolly texture under my head. I move my hand to figure out what it was, it was made of a similar material as my shirt. I start to feel slightly confused again as I place my arm back down on top of Chara only to feel the thin fabric of a singlet. _My pillow was Chara's shirt._

A sob escapes, when I feel the torn fabric of Chara's singlet. _She has done so much for me... She guided me through this maze, she helped me on the puzzles, comforted me when I was scared or hurt, aided me when I had injured my leg, she helped me in battle and was willing to describe everything around me... She even sacrificed some of her clothing to help me heal, and what have I done for her, nothing... I haven't done anything for her. I have just burdened her and held her back..._ I start to cry silently.

I fell Chara move a bit. I stiffen and I try not to make a sound, Chara stops moving a few tears continue their descent down my check. "I-I'm so sorry Chara, It probably would just be better if I was never born" I whisper mournfully when I feel her stop moving. I continue to cry.

"Don't ever say that again," Chara whispers sternly.

"B-but all I do is drag people down I-"

"Don't say that you haven't dragged anyone down. Sure you're a crybaby, and you're rather frail. But I would never go back on deciding to help you..." Chara says cutting me of. I fell her hand caress my cheek gently as she wipes away the tears on my cheeks. I lean a little into her hand. "Your special to me, and if you weren't with me then this journey would rather lonely if you weren't here to accompany me," Chara says gently as she starts to stroke my head. We lay like that for a while basking in each others company.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice how injured you were before," Chara says gently, sounding sincere.

"I-It's alright..." I reply gently.

"Come on let's get going" The pressure on my chest is slowly elevated as Chara gets of me. I try to get up but I stumble and start falling back down. I flinch wait for the colliding pain when I fell Chara grab my shoulders to stop me from hitting the ground. "Slowly now," Chara says as she starts to lift me to my feat. I fell slightly dizzy and I clench my left hand around Chara's arm.

"T-Thankyou Chara," I say timidly as she keeps me steady.

"Your welcome." Chara slowly lets go of my arm. I slowly move my right arm on top of my left arm so that its supported by my chest and arm. The cut facing upward so that it isn't touching anything.

I hear the sound of rustling cloth before I feel a hand rest on my shoulder. "Are you good to go?" Chara asks gently

"I-I think y-yes" Chara gently starts to push me forward by my shoulders Complying I start taking steps forward. My legs hurt from the movement of my tired muscles but I push on regardless.

"There are some vines growing along the ground, shouldn't be a problem, and a lot of dead leaves leading to a room to the left. But, if we continue forward, there's another exit." Chara leads me forward. "I would like to check something first," Chara says as we continue to the far side of the room.

"O-ok" We go passed the other path leading up and go to another more smaller path leading to a small room, containing a single Froggit.

"The Froggit is saying 'Just between you and me… I saw Toriel come out of here just a little while ago. She was carrying some groceries. I didn't ask what they were for… We're all too intimidated to talk to her,'" Chara translates as we enter a new room. "the next room is on a balcony. We're overlooking a decent-sized city, but it looks abandoned. And there is a toy knife on the ground." Chara says slightly surprised. "Hay I know you don't like fighting or killing, but could you please pick up the toy knife for me"

"W-why?" I ask timidly.

"Um... it was one of my few possessions when I was still alive," Chara says solemnly.

"W-what do y-you mean... 'still alive'?"

"... What do you mean... You haven't realised it yet have you?" Chara says slightly surprised. "I'm a ghost, I died and have comeback to life as a ghost, and for some reason, only you can see... hear me"

I take a step back in shook, _that would explain why no_ one _responded to Chara's voice._ "B-but then w-why can I um, touch you?" I say in confusion

"I don't know like I said only you can hear, and touch me, like only to you I am still a person." Chara replies to my confusion. "So um if it's alright with you could you please keep the toy knife," Chara asks pleading slightly. I agree and Chara guides my hand to where it is laying on the floor. I pick it up and place it in my pocket. "Thank you for this" Chara says sincerely, as she guides me to back to the main room before she guides me up to the next room.

"There's a huge black tree in front of-"

"Oh, dear, that took longer than I thought." Toriel! I hear the sound of a phone dial before it cut of. "How did you get here, my child?" I felt a few tears at the corners of my eyes at the sound of her caring voice. "Are you hurt?" I heard Toriel gasp, she must have seen the cut on my arm. I felt fluffy warm arms envelop me in a hug before I felt a soft warm comforting glow and a tingling feeling all over my body. The feeling lasted for awhile until it stopped. The pain from the cut, and her other injures left her and she felt slightly revived but heavily exhausted. "I have healed your injures but I'm afraid the gash on your arm had scarred, Toriel say gently as she slowly stroked my back. I nodded gently into her chest. "I should not have left you alone for so long." Toriel said gently, she pulled me out of her embrace and started to untie the fabric that was wrapped around my arm. "Other then the black cloth there is a pretty ribbon here, slightly faded through... Why don't we keep this and tie it here," Toriel say gently as she ties the ribbon in a loose bow around a few strands of my hair. Ribbon when did I get a ribbon?

"The ghost Napstablook gave it to you while we were sleeping. It's something my brother had when he was alive, so I would like you to also hang onto that for me." I nod slightly so Toriel doesn't notice. "Thank you"

"It was irresponsible for me to surprise you like this."

"What s-surprise?" I ask quietly.

"Er..." Toriel mumbles, "Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one!" Toriel stands up and takes my hand and starts to lead me forward. I use my free hand to roll the sleeve back down. As Toriel leads me into her home. Chara's hand on my shoulder.

 **My reunion with Toriel fills me with determination**

My footsteps clucked and squeaked under a hardwood floor. The air felt warm and inviting while it smelled of deliciousness.

"Do you smell that?"

I nod "A-are you cooking... P-pie?" I ask a small amount of excitement creeping in my voice.

"Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we should celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight. Here, I have another surprise for you." Toriel said. I could hear a bit of excitement creeping into her voice. As her footsteps went to the right.

"We're in Toriel's house. It's really nice, and there's a staircase in front of us. There's also a bookcase, and a table with a flower vase on it." Chara says with a bit of nostalgia before she guides me by the hand down the hallway were Toriel had gone off to.

After a few moments, they stopped, "A room of your very own. I hope you like it!" I felt dumbfounded. _Was Toriel adopting her?_ I felt Toriel's hand rub my head affectionately. "Is something burning…? Um, make yourself at home!" She exclaimed distractedly.

"T-this f-feels s-so weird?" I stutter confused.

"What?"

"We've got our own room, and I really like Toriel. I feel like I have a family... for once" I said whispering sadly at the last part.

"Wha... Toriel seems to have that effect," Chara said not pressing on what I had whisperer. "Let's check out the room." Chara says as she guides my hand to the doorknob. We enter the room Chara describes it to me as I walk over to were the toy chest was and nudged it. "Look at all these cool toys!" Chara says with some enthusiasm. "... They don't interest you at all, do they?" Chara asks flatly. I smile apologetically and shake my head. I walk over to the bookshelf and glide my hand gently across it. Before I felt something move a little from the contact, picking it up I moved it against my hands, feeling the smooth texture of glass. "It's an empty picture frame... It's super dusty," Chara says helpfully.

"Why i-is this empty?" I muse questionably. I place it back down and move to the shoe box next to the bookshelf.

"It's a box of kid's shoes in a disparity of sizes."

"What?" I feel a bit of panic weals inside me. _Why are there a disparity of sizes?_

"Disparity means-"

"I-I know w-what d-disparity m-means, i-it's just h-how many k-kids have t-there been before know... A-and where are they?" I say stepping back before I feel Chara's hand on my shoulder.

"It's admittedly creepy, but I still don't think we're in any real danger. There's a large possibility of being smothered to death, though. Lots of coddling and being taken care of," Chara says a small underling of bitterns in her voice, although it sounded sincerer. "You should get some sleep. It's been a long day," Chara suggest. "Could you turn off the lamp," Chara says helplessly and slightly annoyed.

"S-sure" I say as Chara helps me turn the lamp off. I stumble a bit looking for the bed.

"The bed's over here," Chara says guiding me to it. I climb into it and almost instantly I'm swept up in a blanket of exhaustion.

* * *

I wake up feeling slightly more energised then I was the other day. I sit up slowly and start making my way out of bed. "C-Chara you awake?" I ask quietly, hoping not to wake her if she was still sleeping. _Wouldn't want to make her angry._

"Yer... There's some butterscotch-cinnamon pie on the ground in front of you bye the way." Chara says. I bend down and sure enough, there was a slice of pie lying on the ground.

"H-how did i-it get here?"

"Toriel left it here while you were asleep"

"D-did you get any sleep?"

"Some, apparently I don't need a lot of it" Chara says uncaring. I frown slightly, _that can't be good for you._ I don't voice my thoughts.

After I had finished the delicious tasting pie, Chara leads me out of the room and down the end of the hallway. We enter the door closet to our room.

"W-what's this place?" I ask curiously.

"It looks like it's Toriel's room." I frown. "There's a desk, a bookshelf, a queen-sized bed, and a dresser. And a cactus. Truly the most tsundere of plants," Chara adds with a light laugh. I walk over to the desk and feel around on top of it, I feel a medium sized book. "It's Toriel's diary. Read the circled passage?" Chara asked in a tempting voice.

"I-I c-can and s-shouldn't…"

"You should. Here, I'll do it anyway. It says, 'Why did the skeleton want a friend?... Because she was feeling BONELY.' Wow, that was terrible," Chara says flatly. I giggle a little at the joke. "The rest of the page is filled with jokes of a similar calibre

I cross the room and find the bookshelf, "There's a bookshelf. Look at one for me, would ya?" Chara asks. I grab a random book in response and opens it to what I assume it the middle, "Typha- A group of wetland flowering plants with brown, oblong seed pods. Known more commonly as 'water sausages.' It's a plant encyclopedia." I put the book away with Chara's help and we continue snooping

"W-what's over h-here?" I ask, moving in front of the dresser. They open a drawer, and I peek inside.

"Oh, scandalous!" I turn my head sharply at their voice, as Chara laughs "It's Toriel's sock drawer." Descending that we had searched the room enough we left. We continue to the hallway and find another door with a sign on it. "Room under renovations," Chara say out loud.

"C-can we go i-inside?"

"No, it's locked," Chara says as she starts leading me back to the main area, were Toriel presumably was. We enter a pleasantly warm room, I move closer to the warmth. "The fire isn't burning hot… Just pleasantly warm. You could put your hand inside." Chara says as she nudges me a little. I vigorously shake my head in response.

"Up already, I see? Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favourite bug-hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for your education," Toriel says with a certain warmth in her voice. "This may come as a surprise to you… But I have always wanted to be a teacher… Actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising. STILL. I am glad to have you living here. Oh, did you want something? What is it?"

"Frisk I would like to talk to about something important," Chara says suddenly, an air of seriousness immersed in her voice. I answer with a nod feeling curious as to what was so important that she didn't want to say, informant of me, while Toriel was in the room.

"No it's nothing," I say as sweetly as I can, and force a smile.

"Ok my child," Toriel says. Chara leads me to the other room.

"I am going to continue on, but I want you to stay hear, ok," Chara says as gently as possible.

I choke on a sob "N-no p-please d-don't leave me." I beg tears going down my face. _I don't want to leave you, please... Don't leave me._

"I'm sorry Frisk, but it's for your own good," Chara says as she pets my head lightly.

"Chara, wait please don't go" Tears are flying down my checks as I grasp for empty air. I don't hear Chara says anything. _I need to find the exit, I ne-need to leave this place, as much as I want to stay with Toriel I don't want Chara to leave me._ I though as I turn around and run back to where Toriel was.

"My child what's wrong," Toriel says in alarm, as I feel her wrap her arms around me. "Sh... it's ok, sh..." She chides as she starts to stroke my head gently like Chara had done, before she vanished.

"I need to go!" I cried through my sobs.

Her voice indicated hurt immediately, "What? why… what's going on!?" I faced Toriel in distraught.

"Please I need to leave the Ruins," I asked as more tears fled down my cheeks. "Please mum, I want to leave." I didn't notice that I had called her mum, as I kept crying.

"I'm sorry child... I have to do something." Toriel said as she let go of me. I could hear her hurried footsteps, going down the stars. I started running after, crashing into the railing and hurting my arms and chest. I stumbled down the stairs a few bruises on my legs, feet and arms. I felt myself crash into Toriel, lucky I was able to steady myself. "You wish to know how to return 'Home' do you not?" She asked, except now her voice was bland and emotionless, frightening. I felt frightened at her tone. _No I don't want to go back to the surface I want to stay with Chara._ I thought desperately, I was about to voice these thoughts but Toriel cut me of. "Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs." Toriel almost seemed to growl at the last sentence, before quickly walking away. I scrambled after her, _no don't do this I want to stay with Chara... Please don't... Please..._ I begged silently tears falling down my face like silent raindrops.

I dashed down the long narrow hallway, running into Toriel again. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child… if you leave the Ruins. They… Asgore… Will kill you. I am only protecting you. Do you understand?" I wasn't in the state of mind to respond or care, my thoughts focused on getting Chara back. "...go to your room" Toriel snapped anger in her voice before rushing off again.

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." Toriel said simply, before dashing quickly ahead. _I needed to keep going, I wanted to stay with Chara._ I kept my blind dash up falling many times until I crashed into Toriel again.

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others." I could feel the scorn that Toriel's voice held. "There is only one solution to this." Toriel said as I felt my heart appear in my hands. "Prove yourself… prove to me you are strong enough to survive." As Toriel said this I could feel my heart start emitting a warm glow as the pace quicken slightly. _I don't want to fight,_ _no no no!._ Suddenly something burning hot barely missed my shoulder, causing me to flinch in fear. I felt my heart begun to hammer in my chest, panic started to override my mind as tears flew down my face. The area started to smell of smoke and fire.

"No, please stop... I-I... All I want to do is stay with Chara" I sobbed out loud desperately rising my voice as high as I could so that if Chara was nearby she would hear me.

"W-what did you just say," Toriel said confused and alarmed. I was about to answer when a Burning sizzling pain enveloped my chest. "My child!" Toriel says in alarm.

"FRISK" Chara's voice screamed in desperation as I felt her arms envelop my head, I could feel small tears land on my face as Chara desperately clung to me. I weekly lifted my hand to Chara's face. "Please don't lea...ve m-me..." I said weakly as I felt everything end.

* * *

"FRISK! FRISK!" I screamed desperately, tears falling from my eyes as I touched my head on to her ice cold fore-head. I felt consumed by grief at that moment. It was just like losing Asriel all over again.

"Oh my God what have I done... I didn't know... I'm so sorry" Toriel cried.

 _ShE waS THe ReaSoN... sHE KiLlEd Her... YoU MonSTeR!_ I screamed a hollow blood curtailing scream in pain, my whole soul felt like it was slowly being shredded. I snapped my head to Toriel, who was grovelling on the floor. I turned back to Frisk, as I felt black pools of HATE pour from my eyes and mouth. Gently I place Frisk's, burnt corpse on the ground as I if she were the most fragile thing in the world. I turned to look at Toriel. I could feel the black mass of HATE dripping from my eyes as I glared at her, we looked eyes.

And for that moment she could see me "C-Chara!?" Toriel said in shock and fear when she noticed the black pools dripping from my eyes and mouth.

"yOu kIlL HER... yOu MoNsTer I... I Will MuRdeR yOU!" I screamed at her demonically, as I bring out the 'toy knife' that Frisk had picked up early. "dIE!" I screamed charging for her, I slashed the 'knife' right through her as she stays rotted to the spot, her face contorted in horror.

"Chara... I-I'm sorry, I-I d-didn't m-mean too" She breathed out, as she shatters to dust.

I stood there breathing shallowly as the HATE still drips down. I turned back to Frisk's corps, I stared at her, as I feel the world starts to melt, before everything goes black.


End file.
